Being Human
by Bookworm2605
Summary: You know Sapphire had a good life Plenty of Humans to eat, had a great job, lived in a great house, and lived with the two most precious people in her life. But after her house got burnt down she needed to move, and what better place to move than Forks...Or maybe not. Because High school and Vampires don't mix well with Ghouls. Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Burning Houses and Ghouls

Chapter 1

PLEASE READ

_Hey *waves* _

_Welcome to the rewritten version of Being Human, If your reading this for the first time Lucky you, If your reading this for the second time...sorry. Now this chapter will, of course explain the world ghouls for those who didn't know, and after that you'll get to meet my OC's. _

_For those who are reading this a second time I suggest you still read it, Only because you get to see the world Ghouls live in and understand what the CCG is, since they play a part in the plot (although not much). The backstory is different than before and you will have a better idea of how my OC's are, personality wise._

_BTW Sapphire has a different type of Kagune now._

**_WARNING:_**_ This chapter is going to contain scenes of gore so If that makes you squeamish or offends you in any way then please skip that certain part. It's not that graphic or detailed (I hope it isn't) but I still want to make sure everyone's comfortable with that._

_I don't own anything, nor do I own the idea of Ghouls that all belongs to Ishida Sui and Stephine Meyer. I only own my OC's _

* * *

"Please, please let me go. I promise not to tell, I'll give you anything you want. Please don't kill me." Scowling at the cowering man before her Sapphire stabbed her kagune into his right leg, giving a satisfied sigh when she heard his scream. bending down so she could level there eyes, she tilted her head to the side, and then stabbed his left leg, immobilizing him. She reached out so she could grab a hold of his chin, smiling when she saw him flinch from her grip.

"Now I can't do that, You see I need to eat so I don't starve, and when I starve I have to kill a lot of people, and When I kill a lot people the Doves come after me." She explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "And I can't have the doves come after me can I?"

"Please, I'm begging you, I-I have a family-" The man let out a choked sob whether if it was from the pain or for his family Sapphire didn't know, nor did she care.

Sapphire looked at the man with distaste before she stabbed him once again, this time in the stomach. Leaning closely her lips brushed against his ear earning another flinch from the man.

"Now, now It's going to be okay. You won't be able to feel a thing." She whispered leaning back she watched his expression. Blood was oozing from his mouth and nose which made it harder for Sapphire to control her hunger. The man began to thrash and squirm, clawing at her eyes he released a scream. giving an annoyed huff Sapphire stood up removing her kagune from both his legs, She let him crawl a bit before he slumped down when the bleeding in his stomach started to increase and his breaths started to come out in choked gasped. Watching in pure amusement Sapphire raised her kagune and brought it down.

His head rolled to the ground.

Sapphire didn't usually kill her prey this fast, She would most often than not enjoy torturing them before finally eating, but he smelt so _good_. She had to keep herself from ripping him in half when she pinpointed his scent. Ripping of an arm she started on the fingers, nibbling on the flesh.

She heard footsteps walking towards her, She stopped and sniffed the air before rolling her eyes. She could never have a peaceful dinner could she? She tared off the finger she was nibbling on and stood up and faced the other two uninvited guest. Putting the now skinned finger into her mouth she bite off half of it. She looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her with anticipation and hunger. Sapphire rolled her eyes and finished chewing before speaking.

"Do you guys want some?" She asked. They wasted no time in dashing out and standing by her watching the man's corpse with hunger. Turning to boy, Jace, she asked. "Which part do you want?"

"The eyes please" she stepped aside, allowing him to pick up the decapitated head and claw the eyes out. He licked the blood off before popping it into his mouth. Sapphire turned to Clarissa, who was practically drooling at the sight.

"Which part do you want?" She repeated. Clarissa nodded to the corpse's torso

"Organs" Sapphire nodded and ripped the mans torso in half letting his insides spill out, She watched as Clarissa rushed over and reached for the heart. Her hands and face covered in splattered in blood when she took a bite. Sapphire sat down and grabbed the arm she was eating earlier and ripped off another finger, and began chewing on it before looking at Jace and Clarissa.

"Didn't you already eat?" She asked, lifting up the hand and biting off another finger. Clarissa shrugged.

"Well Yeah but we smelled the blood, and we got hungry. Good catch by the way he tastes good" She said, reaching out for the liver and taking a bite out of it. Sapphire scowled.

"Can't you find your own food then? I don't see why you guys always have to come and steal my food" She huffed.

"Sapphire, you always find the tasty ones, and You can't even finish one body , were doing you a favor" Jace pointed out,motioning between him and his sister. He released his kagune and cut the body's skull in half letting the brain roll into his hands. Both Clarissa and Sapphire cringed when he took a bite out of it blood and clear liquids leaking out.

"How Do you like that so much It tastes horrible and it so mushy and soft," Clarissa said, and gagged when he took another bite. "It's so gross."

He rolled his eyes. "You think everything from the neck and up is gross, and the organs or soft and mushy too."

This time Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah but dude It's a a lot more juicer and refreshing, and that," She pointed to the half eaten brain in his hands to which Sapphire wrinkled her nose at. "Is dry and it smells bad."

Jace waved a hand in dismissal and returned to eating. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, only being interrupted when one of them occasionally groaned or moaned when the taste got to them. Eating her final piece of meat Sapphire stood up, Brushing off the dirt on her jeans.

"C'mon We got to go to home, It's getting late and I need to go to work tomorrow" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. Sapphire ignored Jace's grumbling and walked out of the alleyway making sure no one was around before motioning Clarissa and Jace to follow her. They jumped when they heard Sapphire's Cell phone ring, Cursing She pulled it out, checking who it was before answering.

"Hey stranger, How's it going?" She said a smile on her face.

"Who is it?" Clarissa asked leaning in a bit so she could hear. Sapphire leaned away a bit so she could whisper to them.

"Charlie" She replied.

"Yeah...Oh Bella's coming back?...Oh, I don't know Charlie I have work to do and-...I'll see what I can do *pause* I make no guarantees though...hmm, who?...Oh, Jace and Clarissa they're fine...Oh okay, yeah sure, I'll see what I can do...Bye Charlie say hi to Bella for me" She pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call.

"What did he call about." Jace asked.

"He said that Bella was coming back-"

"Wait, Bella's coming back?" Clarissa interrupted.

"uh, yeah anyways Charlie really wants to surprise her so he asked if we wanted to go and visit" Sapphire shrugged when she finished her sentence.

"Say yes, I don't see the problem." Clarissa said as they rounded the corner and stopped.

Their house was set ablaze, People surrounding it while firefighters and police tried to kill the fire. Sapphire groaned while Clarissa gaped, and Jace looked horrified. They just moved here they hadn't even stayed there for a _year._

"Well, that settles it. I'm going to have to call Charlie back, It seems like we're moving to forks."

* * *

"Open your books to page 293 and read silently, I expect a ten page report by the end of the week," A frim voice boomed through the large classroom. Felix ran a hand through his hair and gave out a tired sigh, He didn't have his usual cup of coffee this morning. He's been in auto pilot all day and It didn't help when he had to read something he knew very well and write ten pages of it. Struggling to keep his mind focus he began to read.

Ghouls

**Ghouls: **are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology. It is said humans and Ghouls may be able to have offspring but their have been no cases reported.

Feeding Habits

Besides water and coffee, a ghoul can only feed on humans and other ghouls. They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues are also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable.

While ghouls can't eat normal food, they are able to drink coffee. They are also able to drink plain water. If ghouls try to eat normal food, they will be struck by a powerful urge to vomit. When forced or forcing themselves to digest such food, it will degrade their physical condition.

Ghouls don't need to eat in the short term like humans do. They can survive for one or two months just feeding on one body. However, some ghouls eat merely for pleasure.

When a ghoul enters an extreme state of hunger, they will suffer very painful headaches and lose all reason, causing them to become driven by instinct alone. They will feed on any available source of human meat to end this state, even that of close friends.

Although ghouls can go up to two months without human flesh, some ghouls can feed on more than eleven people in just a few days.

Physical Appearance

Ghouls have high physical capability and are four to seven times stronger than the average human: They are able to send the average human flying if they strike with enough force and can penetrate a human's body with their bare hands. They are also able to jump several meters high.

Under normal conditions, ghouls have a high regenerative ability: Small wounds and fractures heal in a matter of seconds to a day, and even grave wounds heal after few days, as long as the ghoul has adequate food supply. They also have a tougher body than most regular solid materials. For example, if a ghoul were to be stabbed with a knife, the metal of the knife would break. The body of a ghoul does not get injured easily and only more keen tougher materials can injure them. A strong enough force may also be able to break their tough body.

Ghouls have better senses than humans. They can smell people or meat from afar and can tell apart humans and ghouls by their smell. They also have a heightened sense of hearing that even allows some ghouls to discern individual footsteps from far away.

Ghouls seem to age at the same rate as humans, further allowing them to blend in.

Biology 

Ghouls have an "Rc factor" ten times higher than a human. If the average healthy human has about 200-500 Rc level, then the ghoul has about 1000-8000 Rc level They possess an organ known as the kakuhou, from which Rc cells harden and break through the skin to form the kagune. The kagune is a hard, muscle-like protrusion described as their claws. It can take the form of a pair of sharp wings or tentacle-like appendages, a tail, or a drill-like object, depending on the ghoul's materials and his or her own Rc type. It is possible for a ghoul to have develop another, usually armor-like, kagune as part of the mutation caused by excessive cannibalism. Ghouls also have an identifying feature known as a Kakugan, an affliction manifesting in the eyes as red pupils surrounded by black sclera. A ghoul's kakugan can appear either by their own will, due to hunger or from using their kagune.

Ghouls have a liking for human meat, but it is not uncommon for them to cannibalize one another. Ghoul meat is considered coarse and disgusting but it has the merits of being an alternative food source and increases a ghoul's Rc levels to the point of mutation, evolving their kagune's overall strength. Occasionally, cannibalistic ghouls gain through this mutation an armor-like kagune besides the predatory kagune that ghouls commonly possess, turning them into kakujas.

All ghouls, though invincible to damage from man-made objects, are vulnerable to damage or modifications made to their mucous membranes, such as nostrils, eyes, ears, lips.

Currently, the origin of these traces in ghouls is unknown. There are no known links as to where ghouls evolved or came from.

Weaknesses

Ghouls can be killed if forced to consume normal food, which will weaken their physical condition and possibly make them vulnerable to man-made objects such as guns, knifes, swords, etc. The same can be done with Rc suppressants.

Ghouls will die if they receive extremely critical or life-threatening traumatic injuries that will kill them before they have a chance to heal.

They are also vulnerable to Quinques and Q bullets due to them being made out of a ghoul's kagune.

It has also been said that a ghoul can be killed by decapitation but by what weapon or object is the mystery.

Lifestyle

Ghouls can live as hermits; isolated and avoiding society's eyes, or can attempt to assimilate with the humans. Living among humans is seen as "walking on a thread of rope" because of their biology and social records. If they are caught in ghoul activities or suspected of being a ghoul, investigators have the right to apprehend or kill them as they see fit. Ghouls that are identified as such can be hunted down like criminals.

Because a ghoul doesn't require much due to their high physique and their diet of human meat, they can live adequately as vagabonds with little to no money, although such a life is generally as uncomfortable as it might be for a human. Because of their diets any money earned at their jobs can be spent on other necessities, like rent or entertainment rather than having to buy food.

They can pretend to eat food in order to fool other people into believing they are human. However they must make themselves throw up soon enough afterwards, or they'll become sick. Because they can only consume human flesh, they are very territorial when it comes to "hunting grounds" on which it is appropriate to hunt humans without notice. Human consumption depends on the ghoul as some may prefer to be scavengers who only take from people who were recently deceased. Other ghouls may moderately hunt humans as carnivores with thoughts of appreciation for the lives they must consume, although there are ghouls who will indiscriminately devour as much as they can. Ghouls who indulge in excess have developed a superficial view on the value of life after consuming so many humans, much like how humans perceive livestock they grow and consume.

Felix blinked when he heard the bell ring, He was lucky he finished before class ended. There was no way he was going to read that when he went back to his room, He was planning on sleeping the whole day. Slowly sitting up he collected his things and walked out the door.

Only two more classes to go.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I like this or not, But oh well, It's done. Well the Information I got was from The Tokyo Ghoul Wikia Page so kudos to them. Thank you Aqua Lilly for being awesome and reviewing frequently, I really like the Idea and I will definitely use it. I didn't get the chance to add that in but I will make sure to get that part in, probably next chapter because it's going to be through Jace's POV. _

_Like I said in the authors note if you want a certain paring to happen or OCXOC, Or just plain old canon couples thing going on don't be afraid to ask._

_Have any questions or comments (especially if you have any advice) Please review or just PM me._

_Until next time my lovelies!_

_~Bookworm_


	2. Awkwardness

Chapter 2

Awkwardness

I don't know if you noticed but Ghouls have the worst possible luck, I'm not even kidding, It almost like fate ate us and we tasted like shit and now wants to get his revenge...

I'm so bad at metaphors It's sad.

So, yeah anyway I'm currently at the airport waiting for the our flight and It's crowded here. There's this really big guy next to me and another guy on the other side of me and the second guy is sleeping on my shoulder and he really heavy and I have to keep myself from leaning into the big guy, who glares at me anytime time I come into his little bubble. Which I don't get because there is no space between us, which means that he keeps glaring at me and It's starting to get really fucking annoying. I look over at Sapphire and Clarissa who look as uncomfortable as I do. They catch my eye and give me a pleading look to which I reply with a shrug and and a look to the big guy who's glare hardened.

"Passengers for flight From Los Angels, California,to Forks Washington please line up in a single file line so we can seat safely" A lady with red lips and dark curly hair said. I jumped out of seat and practically flew to the woman and handed her my ticket. She smiled and pointed me to the metal door. I smiled and walked inside, I was just glad I got out of there. I looked at my ticket to find my seat number, #82, Looking up I glanced around. My eyes zeroed in on the number and I walked over and sat down. Sighing I closed my eyes and leaned back, I wasn't really fond of flying or anything that involved motion really, except roller coasters...yeah roller coasters were cool.

"Move it kid" I opened an eye and looked at the guy besides me, and groaned. It was the big guy from before. Fate really did hate us.

* * *

So then the flight landed (Thank the heavens)and I finally got away from the Big guy and then we got our luggage and went to meet Charlie, Which was so Awkward.

The meeting with Charlie went a little like this...

_Port Angels Airport- Noon-_

_Charlie: Clarissa, Sapphire, Jace! It's good to see you Kiddos! *Awkward pats on the back* _

_Clarissa: It's nice to see you again as well. *tries to hug Charlie which results in trapping his arms underneath her arms*_

_Sapphire: *Shakes his hand* I hope you and Bella are doing well._

_Charlie: Oh-Oh yeah of course. *Rubs neck awkwardly* *Looks at Jace*_

_Charlie: Jace my Man *Pats me in the back which takes the breath out of me*_

_Me: Y-yeah It's nice to see you too *Weird handshake...or fist bomb* _

_Me, Sapphire, Clarissa, Charlie: ... _

_Silence..._

_Charlie: well...we should be going..._

_Sapphire: Of course lead the way._

_Even more silence..._

_Me, Sapphire, Clarissa, Charlie: *Crams into police car* _

_So much silence..._

_Sapphire: The weather sure is nice today_

_It was raining.._

_Charlie: Well I'm glad you enjoy it it like this almost every day._

_ so much freaking silence..._

_Charlie: *Parks into drive way* So uh... I only have one guest room left so..._

_Clarissa: Me and Jace can share a room *Elbows me*_

_Me: Huh, O-oh yeah totally.._

_Sapphire: I can room with Bella if she doesn't mind._

_Charlie: I don't think she'll mind._

_*Front door opens* *Bella walks out and stands there...and waves*_

_Charlie: We should probably head inside._

_Sapphire: Of course._

_Me, Clarissa, Sapphire, Charlie: *Gets out of police car* *Grabs luggage and walk towards Bella*_

So the meeting with Charlie was awkward...nope never mind scratch that out that was beyond awkward that was...embarrassing, uncomfortable, unpleasant, delicate, tricky,troublesome, thorny, compromising; every freaking synonym you can think of, (No offense to Charlie of course the guy was just...awkward). I mean wouldn't it be very awkward if you didn't see some off your childhood friends? uncle or cousin? (I don't even know who they are to us anymore) for like twelve years?

Oh and for the record, before I go more into depth the Swans already know we're ghouls...

Just thought I'd throw that out there...

So yeah we then talked to Bella for a little bit and then she showed us our rooms, Clarissa and I unpacked our stuff (or what was left of it) and then we headed downstairs. Charlie told us we were going to school tomorrow so we had to wake up early.

(Insert heavy sarcasm here.) Yay!

We watched both Bella and Charlie eat which was some what creepy, and then we went to bed.

* * *

_Yeah, I know, I know short chapter but what can you do. In the beginning of this chapter I was so pumped up and on fire but as I continued the fire diminished and so I decided to stop before the whole chapter went to crap. (__I discovered that I like writing through Jace's POV, It's so simple and easy to write. I think I made his character personality between a mix of Will Grayson from John Green's and David Levithan Will Grayson, Will Grayson and Greg from Jesse Andrews's Me, Earl, and the Dying Girl by accident:P ) So because The chapter was so short I decided to split it in half, so next chapter will be also in Jace's POV. _

** labyrinthloverxx: **__I will try to make that happen, but It won't be a major paring. It will most likely be mentioned or shown in ini-mini tiny bits and pieces. Just thought I'd warn you.__

_That is all for now, Until next chapter!_

_~Bookworm_


	3. High School Sucks

Chapter 3:

_Before we begin I want to reply to the reviews from the last Chapter:_

**Mr Tedian(Guest): **_I am so happy you pointed that out! Okay so the Swans know that they eat humans, but It does not affect Charlie's career exactly. Let me explain a little backstory here (That I forgot to put in, So sorry about that) Jace and Clarissa's father, and Sapphire's uncle, saved Charlie from a Ghoul, so Charlie feels somewhat in debt to him. Now he died before Charlie could come up with something to repay him, thus him taking care of his children and niece for awhile. Now since He know's about their diet they made a pact: (kind of what the Q__uileute__ tribe did with the Cullens) They would not hurt any LIVE human, they may eat DEAD humans, like people who committed suicide (I hope that doesn't offend anyone). As for the part of Sapphire, Jace, and Clarissa committing murder (Kind of? Sort of?, Not really? Unlike the Cullens they don't have an escape from eating Humans), The Swans don't know that... Hope that some what makes sense, and answers your questions._

**Aqua ****Lilly: **_Poor Jace indeed, too bad he has to deal with High School now and Vampires now:D I'll try to update as fast as I can, Being as impatient as I am (and stupid) I thought I could juggle three stories at a time. So I am terribly sorry for the wait._

_Also, If your like me and you enjoy hearing music while you read, write etc... I recommend Oh Wonder because the song are so good, The voices (A guy and a girl) they fit together so well and I just can't. _

_Anyways, on to the next chapter._

* * *

High School Sucks

Today was going to be my first day of high school, and I wasn't sure if I was ready. Well physically I was ready, I mean I (almost) ate two bodies and that was more than enough for a month, But emotionally? Nope, not at all. It just feels weird, going to school with your food...and at times killers.

But It still totally sucks.

Anyways, So Sapphire, Clarissa, and I were one of the first ones up, A habit we picked up when we were being hunted down by the CCG, and we kinda just hung out and watched some kid show like sesame street or teletubbies. Around 6 am Bella woke up, and Sapphire finally gave into my pleas and brewed some coffee. No, way was I gonna make it last time I tried I burnt the water.

Yeah, you heard me right, I _burned water._

So after we ate breakfast...well Bella ate breakfast, we cramped into that horrendous thing Bella calls a truck and headed for -signal cringe attack here-School. The parking lot was somewhat full, People were already gathering in groups and they were already letting people inside the cafeteria. Lucky for me Bella decided to park right in front of the main office. Which meant less walking for me, Yes!

"Do you want me to go with you guys or do you want me to stay..." Bella trailed off.

"You can come if you want shrimp, It'll be easier." I said opening the truck door and jumping out. I rubbed my knees a little, That truck was so small I had to put my legs on Clarissa's lap.

"Shrimp?" Bella asked coming to stand right beside me. I grinned down at her.

"Yeah, Shrimp. 'Cause you know, You're so small." I said ruffling her hair. She craned her neck to glare at me, which had no affect on me whatsoever.

"I am not small, I'm perfectly normal." She poked my bicep." You;however, are so freakishly tall."

"It's still not my fault you're so short." I said, Ignoring what she had just said. I brushed past her and entered the office, the heat hitting full force. I almost sighed. I heard the door open behind me, and in walked in the rest of the 'squad' (that was Sapphire, Clarissa, and Bella is you didn't know that already...) I felt Bella's glare on me but continued to ignore her and tried my best to blend into the wall.

* * *

Welcome to Jace's High School Survival Guide:

Step 1: Avoid all contact with Humans.

Step 2: Refrain from any type of communication with humans.

Step 3: DO NOT, I REPEAT **DO NOT** Piss Sapphire off during School hours.

Step 4: Go home.

* * *

I nodded my head, yeah I should be good to go.

"Mr. Carter?" A voice asked, my gazed immediately snapped up and met up with the office lady's.

I cleared my throat. "Yes"

"Here's your schedule, and a map of the school." She said handing me both papers. I took them, careful not to let her touch my skin, and mumbled a thank you and walked out. Clarissa walked out a second later a smirk plastered on her face.

"What classes did you get?" She asked looking up at me. I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me and read out loud.

"Geometry- Mr. Davidson

Art- Mrs. Charleston

Biology- Mr. Banner

Pre-Med- Mrs. Anderson

-Lunch-

English- Mrs. Castle

U.S History- Mrs. Jensen, What about you?" I asked peeking over her shoulder to see her schedule.

"Huh looks like we have Pre-Med, Art, and English together." She said. Bella and Sapphire came out a minute later.

"What about you guys" Clarissa asked, Sapphire tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"What classes do you have?"

"Oh, we have all our classes together." Bella said. Both Clarissa ad I walked over to them and compared their schedules.

"Well damn, You two sure are lucky." I said.

"What about you?" Sapphire asked. I handed over my schedule, which she looked over. She handed it back to me.

"We have four classes together." Sapphire said. Bella turned to look at me.

"Aren't you a year younger than us?" She asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I skipped a grade, shrimp." I told her. Her mouth formed a 'o' shape in realization.

We didn't talk much after that, We just walk around the school and talked. Well until a really nice silver Volvo came into the parking lot. I grinned and looked down at Bella, I shook her shoulder to catch her attention and pointed to the silver Volvo. "Do you see that Bella, Now that's a car."

Bella rolled her eyes. "My Trucks just fine."

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that shrimp." I replied, ruffling her hair once again. Gosh, I loved being so freakishly Tall as Bella put it.

"Whoa, Sapphire look at that." He heard his sister say. He turned to look at her and followed her gaze. Five people came out of the Volvo three males and two females, Pretty girls too, I looked back at Clarissa her gaze interlocking with mine. A silent message passed between us.

_Lunch._

I felt a glare digging at my back, I turned and met Sapphire's stern glare. _No. _I almost whined, They looked really good. I turn back to Bella, Who is already eye raping the red head, and the said head was eye raping her as well. I stifled a Groan, Great last thing I need. I opened my mouth to Ask Bella who they were but the bell decided to ring. I flinched.

It was time.

* * *

_I'm Done there It's finished. Gosh This is not my Best Chapter, I was going to make it longer But ^^^^ It's already bad enough. It's Ironic though I rewrote this because the last version was bad and now I'm complaining about how bad this is :P_

_So yeah this is not my best chapter but I literally had no Idea how to continue after the part where they went to the office so..._

_ *Crash* *Boom* the sound of this chapter._

_~Bookworm._


	4. Death

Chapter: 4

Death

Clarissa was five when she first found out she wasn't like other girls.

She first noticed it when she first went to school, the other kids food didn't look at all like hers. They didn't leak that red 'sauce' mother always put on her dish, they didn't make that awful squishy sound every time she took a bite, and the kids eyes never changed when they ate. Back then she just shrugged it off.

Her mother died a year later, followed by her father quickly after

She noticed it again when she was seven. She had been living with Charlie for a year now, and she had been barely become accustomed to the amount of freedom she had compared to the restrictions she had in the past. She remembers turning on the T.V and quietly observing what was happening on the screen before her. She watched as a girl about her age obsessed over princes and looks, how the girl would beg her mother to buy her mere toys and things with color pink. Clarissa thought that it was strange. She then realized that if that girl had seen what she had, surely the girl would run away screaming and crying.

She would never be like those girls, and she was okay with that.

But accepting what she was, took a little time. She's still coming to terms with herself.

Clarissa never was particularly fond of taking a life, or torturing a person for no reason like Sapphire often enjoyed, She wasn't fond of wounding, and chasing her victim until it bleed to death like Jace loved to do. She didn't like knowing that she was tainted, Her hands were covered in blood of hundreds. She hated it. She had thought that if they ever knew about her feeling towards the things they did, They would see her as weak and pathetic, unworthy of their affection.

After all, It was strange to see a ghoul who didn't find entertainment in watching their victim suffer.

She had been so afraid and that fear had lead her to do some things she had never even thought about doing. Clarissa had killed both the innocent and not so innocent. She had tortured. She had cut off fingers and toes while listening to her victims screams, she had made them choose who she would kill next. All in order to earn approval. She had done some horrific things, so grave that she had earned the rating of an SS ghoul.

That's not really a good rating. An SS rated ghoul is the second most dangerous ghoul, she was almost, just barely was rated an SSS ghoul. Clarissa wasn't proud of that.

So when she saw those people come out of that car, and saw how beautiful they looked. Clarissa couldn't help but think how good it would feel to rip the flesh off their face. She had immediately felt horrified by her thoughts, quickly followed by her guilt and anger.

Was she just going to suddenly become the one thing she didn't want to be, just because some pathetic humans that looked appetizing?

Clarissa scoffed at herself. Now she was referring them as humans, not people. Great, she was becoming more like a ghoul with each passing moment.

She looked down at her schedule, before looking at the building before her. Building 1. Clarissa sighed. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she missed the building her class was in.

She switched her schedule for the map of the school and withheld a groan. She was six buildings away from she was supposed to be. Sure, It wasn't a very long walk but, She just wanted to sit down and rest already. Clarissa held the urge to just lay on the wet grass and just ignore all her responsibilities. Why couldn't she just be a cloud, you know just go with the flow, and never bother with anything. Her shoulders slumped down and she reluctantly dragged her feet all the way to her class.

The class was noisy when she entered, meaning that class still hadn't started yet. She let out a relieved sigh and shuffled her way to the teacher. As if sensing her presence the teacher turned around and wordlessly stretched out a hand, to which Clarissa slapped the slip of paper in. The teacher, Mrs Chavez, scribbled her signature and called for the classes attention.

"Class, we have a new student here, I would appreciate it if you would quiet down." Mrs Chavez said in a loud voice. Almost immediately the class toned down, much to Clarissa's surprise. Clarissa cleared her throat before speaking out in a mild voice.

"Hello, My names Clarissa Carter and I am looking forward to working with you all." She made sure to plaster a smile before she finished her sentence. The class was silent, no one opened their mouth to say something stupid or witty to make the class laugh. Clarissa liked that.

"Well now," Mrs Chavez clasped her hands together. "Mr Cullen would you mind raising your hand."

Clarissa scanned the room until she saw the pale hand in the back of the room. Her gaze fell from the hand and landed on the most beautiful face she ever seen on a human. The blithe expression on her face didn't falter as she made her way towards 'Mr Cullen'. She quietly pulled out her chair and sat on it and turned so she was facing him. She stuck out a hand.

"Hello, as you are aware my names Clarissa, and I am looking forward to working with you." She said, the words coming out in an almost robotic tone. Her gaze was immediately drawn to his bronze hair. Clarissa's thoughts went back to her only human friend in california, Lillian, She had the most beautiful red hair but staring at the boy's bronze hair right in front of her, It put Lillian's rosy hair to shame.

He reminded Clarissa of a greek statue. His skin was pale and smooth like marble. He was muscular, not to bulky and he had a certain boyish charm to him. He could make a girl swoon, or faint, just by looking at him. She wouldn't be surprised if he had an ego the size of Jupiter, Clarissa knew she would have if she looked that good.

Her attention was snapped back when she heard his voice. Velvety and it would be almost friendly, if not for the hostility and stiffness in his tone.

"Hello, My names Edward Cullen." He said, not taking her hand at all. Clarissa tucked it into her jacket pocket and gave him apologetic smile. She leaned over to the side and grabbed her backpack taking out a journal and pencil, and froze when she caught a whiff of Edward's scent.

His scent reminded her of the forest, leather, and the tiniest hint of death.

She would know what death smelled like, she had been the cause of it many times.

She saw Edward visibly stiffen beside her, His fist clenching. She was instantly glad that he didn't have some weird power to read people's minds, If he did. Jace, Sapphire, Bella, and herself were screwed over. Big time.

She set her attention to the teacher, Clarissa sighed and began scribbling on notes.

Forks was going to be more interesting than she thought.

~OoO~

When Clarissa heard the bell ring she very nearly ran out of door, but thankfully stopped herself before she could. She took a deep breath and calmly gathered her notes. She pinched a strand of chocolate brown hair, much like Sapphires own hair, between her fingers. Clarissa wrinkled her nose when the scent of Edward Cullen hit her nose again. She quickened her pace, She didn't want to 'accidently' bump into him before she got to speak with her brother and cousin.

She needed to tell them. This Edward Cullen wasn't normal, he didn't seem normal. Clarissa didn't trust him at all and she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him if he was a threat to her family.

She sighed in relief when she saw the cafeteria doors in front of her, and almost ran to it. She practically ran inside and pounced on Sapphire, who was sitting by Bella and a couple of other kids, Sapphire squirmed under her hold but Clarissa did not let go at all. Not until Jace came along and peeled her away.

"Clari what are you doing?"Sapphire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you and Jace." Clarissa said, surprised that Sapphire used her nickname for the first time in many years. She then turned and gave a Jace look. To which he nodded in understanding before Sapphire stood up and bid a farewell to the people at Bella's table. Bella's brown eyes met Clarissa's grey ones, a question hidden in them. Clarissa mouthed a '_I'll tell you later' _and jogged to catch up with Jace and Sapphire, who were already in an empty table, which was in the corner of the cafeteria. As soon as they sat down the humans shut up, Sapphire looked up boredly before looking at me.

"What did you want to talk about Clarissa?" She asked, lowering her voice so only Jace and Clarissa could hear. Jace shifted in his chair and uncomfortably scanned the room before turning his gaze on me. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and nudged his head in a urgent matter.

"Today I noticed something strange with one of humans here. He seemed normal, attractive," Jace rolled his eyes at this. "But he smelled differently. Sapphire, He smelled like death."

Clarissa's voice came out as a whisper towards the end of her sentence, a haunted look coming across her features. Jace flinched when he saw her expression, it caught Clarissa's eye and she immediately recovered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sapphire asked. She sent Clarissa a look of exasperation. She opened her mouth to retort but the silence was interrupted in whispers of students among themselves. All three of them looked up to see, probably, the most attractive humans they have ever come across. But that was not at all that made them stare, it was their scents. While their smell did seem quite mouthwateringly tasty there was the tiniest hint of death, and It made Clarissa wrinkle her nose. As they got closer Clarissa expected to hear the sound of their heart beats.

There was none.

* * *

_Haha guess what I'm going to say again, Yup, I don't like this chapter...again. But I don't really think every writer is, Whenever I re-read my work I cringe a lot because frankly,I always manage to see a flaw in my writing. It could just be me but oh well._

_Also If you want to know more about my characters they were all inspired my songs. For Clarissa the song that inspired her character was 'I'll be Good' by Jaymes Young. I think that song really brings out Clarissa's character really well, just swap out the 'man' in the lyrics and you should be good._

_For Sapphire it was a song called 'Moondust' again by Jaymes young. I won't say anything but If you hear the song you'll know why she's kind of...distant and harsh if you haven't caught that yet. Or maybe you'll see it more in the other chapters._

_As For Jace It was a song called 'Sleepwalking' by Bring me the Horizon. It explains him a lot in a way you don't see in both Chapter 2 and 3 and I won't say anything because you guys have yet to see why I picked that song for him._

_On a side note does anyone read the authors note? If you do type in the word 'weeaboo' in your review if you happen to leave on..._

**Sam0728: **__I hope my story and writing lives up to your expectation, my dear, I don't like to disappoint so I'll try my best.__

_Any question? comments? advice? please leave a review or PM me, don't be shy. I feel all happy and giddily when I see someone review my story._

_~Bookworm_


	5. The Cullens

Chapter: 5

The Cullens

Sapphire

They were nearing and with each step Sapphire strained herself to stretch a little further, hoping to hear a heart but she heard none. All three of them were on guard now, alert to any possible threat they might be to them or Bella. Sapphire heard herself growl quietly when the bronzed haired one looked over at Bella, her fingers creating a dent on the metal chair that she sat on. Sapphire's gaze snapped at Clarissa when she stood up, a fake smile plastered on her face as they approached.

Sapphire studied them quickly, Two females and three males. The two females were opposites while one looked like she could be on a cover of a swimsuit magazine, with that body and face. Her golden hair reach mid-back in soft waves, she might have been beautiful if not for that awful expression of disdain she shot her. The other girl look like a pixie. Sapphire wouldn't be surprised if walt disney took her as inspiration for the movie _Tinker Bell._ Her hair was cut short and was pointed in all directions, she was petite and the look of utter excitement on her face almost made Sapphire smile.

The three males were all handsome, also opposites. The first one was big and buff most-certainly a hardcore weight lifter- He had curly dark hair and the smile he wore was contagious. Sapphire had to stomp down the smile that was beginning to form and went back to expressionless state. The second one was muscular but not as buff as the first male, He had the same shade of honey blonde hair as Jace did and his face was stretched into a confused frown as he stared at us. The honey blonde was stiff and tense his eyes moving from Sapphire to Jace and lastly to Clarissa, the frown on his face deepened. The last one, Sapphire assumed, was the one Clarissa had met. He looked like the youngest of the three His bronze hair was messy as if he had ran a hand through it too many times, He was also muscular like the rest of his , and like the rest of his family, gorgeous.

Sapphire wrinkled her nose at the bronzed haired one. She had seen Bella staring at him longingly when they had arrived, she rolled her eyes. This was best thing Bella could do? Sapphire pinched her nose, Of course, Bella was always somehow a magnet for trouble.

"Hello." Clarissa spoke softly, friendly even. She stuck out a hand her gaze flicking to each of them in a cautious manner. "I'm Clarissa Cater and this is my cousin and Brother: Sapphire and Jace."

The pixie came up and shook Clarissa's hand eagerly her smile growing from excitement. "Yes I know who you are! This is Jasper, and This is Rosalie, This is Emmett, and This is Edward, and I'm Alice. Oh, It so good to finally meet you all!" She gushed pointing to each of her family members as she introduced them.

Clarissa blinked and smiled at the girl in front of her. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alice, I hope to know you better in the future."

Sapphire's eyes snapped to Clarissa's face, and glared. _What was she doing?_

Alice grin widened. "Oh, yes we will!" SHe squealed. "We're going to be the best of friends. We'll shopping and buy matching outfits and-"

"I think," Sapphire interrupted. "That I heard Bella calling for us...Why don't we continue this another day hmmm?"

Clarissa turned to her and gave her a pleading look, to which Sapphire ignored. "Jace," She said. "Do want to come and join Bella and I or do you want to stay with your Sister?"

Jace took one long look at his sister and then gave out a sigh. "I think, I'll stay with Clari." He murmured. Sapphire smiled and left the table, saying a quick goodbye to the Cullens.

When she approached Bella's table, The group of students that sat there gawked at her. She ignored the and plopped down in the seat beside Bella. The girl who she believed to be called Jessie leaned forward, eyes twinkling.

"Sapphire, right?" She asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Do you Know the Cullens?" Jessie question, scooting her chair even closer to Her. Sapphire grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. She resisted the urge to cringe when she pushed the piece of apple to the back of her throat. She 'chewed' a couple of times before she swallowed the fruit. Throwing that up will be a pain.

"No, But the blonde one looks familiar though." She answered. It wasn't a lie, she did think he looked somewhat familiar

Jessie smiled, and the twinkle in her eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh? Which one?"

Sapphire took another bite of apple. "Er...I think his name was..Jack?"

"Jasper." The other girl corrected. "How do you know him?"

"I don't know him. I just thought he seemed familiar, I've moved around a lot maybe I've seen him around." She said hesitantly. That twinkle in Jessie's eye was Starting to bother her.

Thankfully the bell rang before she could say anything back. Sapphire grabbed Bella's tray and threw it away, She waited by the trash until Bella came over. she gave Sapphire a glare but she could care less. She just wanted to leave before Jessica found her and asked more questions.

They were a bit early when they arrived at biology, only two or three students were there. Bella left Sapphire to go to the seat by the window where Edward Cullen was sitting. Sapphire wrinkled her nose a bit and walked to the back of the class where the teacher, Mr. Banner, was shuffling around for papers. His head snapped up when he heard her approached. He made a face. He muttered about how he always got he always got the new kids. Sapphire resisted the urge to roll her eyes and handed him her slip. He quickly signed it and handed it back to her. He gave her a textbook and pointed to the empty table in the far left corner. Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully no one sat at that table.

Of course fate wasn't on her side.

No surprise there.

His name was Felix. Pale blonde hair, jade green eyes, pointed nose, hollow cheeks, and strong jaw...in other words he was hot. He reminded Sapphire of Dallas Winston from the _Outsiders_. It was like Dallas jumped out of the pages, Not that she was complaining. She always had a crush on him. He looked up from his notebook and flashed a smile when he caught her looking. Sapphire sniffed and looked away. She looked again from the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. Sapphire turned her full gaze on him and then stopped.

Everything froze and became a background noise to her. All she could see was him. All she could think about was him. The Cullen's, Clarissa, Jace, Bella, Charlie, The CCG. Nothing. Just him. Felix. And then everything began moving again, except it was different. She felt alive, and free. The colors around her became brighter and vibrant. She could see even more clearer than before. Everything just made sense.

"Hey are you okay?" Felix said. Oh my, His voice. She wanted to shower in it. It was perfect. He was perfect.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sapphire replied, and then almost slapped herself. She was positively, irrevocably screwed.

And she didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

_Bet you thought I was going to keep the Jasper/Sapphire paring didn't you? _

_No, I was but after a lot of thinking and consideration this made the most sense to the plot. As well as the other paring that will be revealed in the next chapter but lets not talk about that right now. So yes, Sapphire will not be with our favorite solider but with Felix, an OC. Jasper will be with someone but not with Sapphire, as I originally planned._

_Sorry, for the long wait. I was at youth camp and It was amazing. I literally came home four hours ago and typed this really fast just because I missed my baby._

**Sam0728: **_Oh I am so sorry. I'll make sure to put who's POV it is in every chapter. The story goes through all of Sapphire's Jace's and Clarissa's POV so I'm sorry if I confused you. Thank you for your support dear!_

_I believe that's all, Until next time._

_~Bookworm_

_P.S Are the cannon characters OOC?__ I feel like they are..._

_P.P.S Too many OC? Or no?_


End file.
